Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle door handle apparatus in which a capacitance sensor for detecting an approach and a contact to a handle main body is incorporated into the handle main body.
In the structure of Patent Document 1, the capacitance sensor is formed as a sensor unit in which an electrode and a detection circuit are covered with a covering material. Further, the capacitance sensor is accommodated and fixed to an accommodation recess of the handle main body.
The sensor unit is fixed to the accommodation recess by screwing an arm part formed at the sensor unit to the handle main body.
However, according to the structure of Patent Document 1, a fixation process using screws is required when the sensor unit is fixed to the handle main body and also there is a risk that water enters and resides in a gap formed between the accommodation recess and the sensor unit to cause a decrease in detection accuracy of the sensor unit.